dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Hyun Woo (1993)
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Hyun Woo *'Nombre:' 이현우 / Lee Hyun Woo *'Profesión:' Modelo, Actor, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Anyang, Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 172 cm *'Peso:' 55 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Gallo *'Agencia:' Awesome ENT Dramas *The Liar and His Lover (tvN, 2017) *Moorim School (KBS2, 2016) *Scholar Who Walks the Night (MBC, 2015) *Run Toward Tomorrow (SBS, 2015) *To The Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) *The Equator Man (KBS, 2012) *Brain (MBC, 2011) *Gye Baek (MBC, 2011) *God of study (KBS2, 2010) *Give Me Food (MBC, 2009) *Queen Seon Duk (MBC, 2009) *The Return of Iljimae (MBC, 2009) *Four Colours of Love (KBS2, 2008) *Dae Wang Sejong (KBS1, 2008) *Lobbyist (SBS, 2007) *The Legend (MBC, 2007) *Hwarang Fighter Maru (KBS2, 2006) *Spring Day (SBS, 2005) Temas para Dramas * I’m OK (junto a Joy) tema para The Liar and His Lover (2017) * One Thing tema para Moorim School (2016) Películas *Beauty Inside (2015) *Northern Limit Line (2015) *The Technicians (2014) *Secretly Greatly (2013) *GLove (2011) *Hwang Jin Yi (2007) *A Dirty Carnival (2006) *Baribari Jjang (2005) *Holiday (2005) Temas para Películas *''An Ode To Youth'' tema para Secretly Greatly (2013) Musicales *'2010:' Footloose Programas de TV *Hello Counselor (KBS2, Ep 257, 2016) *Happy Together (KBS2, Ep 401, 2015) *Lee Hyun Woo and Park Ji Bin's Real Mate in Saipan (QTV, 2014) *Running Man (SBS, Ep 225, 2014) *Running Man (SBS, Ep 147, 2013) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2012-2014) *Strong Heart (SBS, Ep 142, 2012-2013) *Music On Top (jTBC, 2011-2012) *Invincible Youth 2 (SBS, Ep 26, 2011) Anuncios *'2015:' UNIONBAY (Junto a IU) *'2014 -2015: '''UNIONBAY (Junto a Kim So Hyun y Park Seo Joon) *'2012: Evisu *'''2012: Clinique *Nong Shim Shrimp Crackers *Febreze *Posco *Coca-Cola *X-CANVERS Vídeos Musicales *IU - above the time (2019) *KCM with Lyn - Ordinary Love (2016) *KCM ft. Nabi - The Old Tree (2016) *OBroject - Feel So Good (2016) *OBroject - It's A Lie (2015) *Akdong Musician - I Love You (2013) *Acoustic Collabo - First Love's Melody (2012) *IU - You & I (2011) *HaHa - Jump (2005) Discografía 'Single' Colaboraciones * OBroject- It's A Lie (2015) Reconocimientos *'2014 9th Asia Model Festival Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella (To the Beautiful You) *'2008 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Actor Juvenil por (Dae Wang Sejong) Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Bumgye Middle School **Pyeongchon High School **Dongguk University *'Aficiones:' juegos de ordenador, fútbol, baloncesto, snowboard. *'Religión:' Protestante *El 07 de enero de 2018 su agencia, Content Y, anunció que Lee Hyun Woo decidió no esperar su notificación preliminar, el actor se ofreció voluntariamente para comenzar pronto su servicio militar, su enlistamiento está programado para febrero. Inició su servicio militar el 19 de Febrero de 2018 y lo concluyó el 19 de Octubre de 2019. Enlaces *HanCinema *Twitter *Instagram Galería Svmmvmvsm.jpg Lee Hyun Woo (1993)2.jpg Lee Hyun Woo (1993)3.jpg Lee Hyun Woo (1993)4.jpg Lee Hyun Woo (1993)5.jpg Lee Hyun Woo (1993)6.jpg Lee Hyun Woo (1993)7.jpg Lee Hyun Woo (1993)8.jpg Videografía Louie, Lee Hyun Woo - Your Face|Your Face (feat. Lee Hyun Woo) Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Awesome ENT